1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton structure and, more particularly, to a carbon structure which can be easily packaged and closed and has tamper evident features.
2. Description of the Related Art
To close a conventional carton structure, excessive amount of materials such as tape is necessary to fix upper and lower lid panels of the carton structure. Additionally, the conventional carton structure generally includes a pair of lateral panels, and after assembly the pair of lateral panels are folded inwardly and face an interior of the carton structure, whereby the bottom surface of the carton structure is not flat. Once the carton structure is impacted, contained products may be damaged. Moreover, to prevent the carton from being intentionally opened when being delivered, a tamper evident tape may be used on upper and lower lid panels of the carton structure. However, this approach is time consuming and unreliable.